Carolyn Sixx
Carolyn Sixx is the daughter of Andy, one of the five Fallen Angels and the Prophet of the Black Veil Bride, and Juliet, the Dragonfly Queen. About the Character Physical Description Carolyn Sixx has long black hair with some brown streaks in her bangs. It's very unkempt and usually sticks up in gigantic tangled spikes on her head. Her skin is a ghostly white, and her eyes are a piercing shade of icy blue. Her eyes are framed by two large black marks that reach across her skin like giant eyelashes. A black stitch runs from the right corner of her mouth to just below the apple of her cheek. Black triangular points reach around her cheeks and stop just below her eyes, and on her left cheek, a single long black tear-like streak runs down. Her lips are flushed red, and she has a small black lipring. She was born with her mother's flawless skin, but she likes to paint her arms and neck with black war paint. She's very tall, like her father, and has very long legs. She has multiple piercings in both her ears. Her defining characteristics are her large black bat-like wings similar to her dad's. Personality Carolyn is definitely a wild child. Spending time with people like her dad and her uncles has contributed to her nature. But she also has her mother's soft side. She can sometimes seem a little haunting and cold at first glance, but once people get to know her, she's a loyal friend and awesome to hang out with. She does have a hot temper and a short fuse, though. When anyone pisses her off, she can get very angry real quickly. It's at these times when she unleashes one of her special abilities: screaming...like a mix of a banshee and a black metal singer. It has shattered the windows in the school a number of times, and everyone around at those times has had to plug their ears. Besides this, she also inherited her dad's ability to channel the Black Veil Bride and her mother's ability to charm dragonflies. The mental connection to the Bride can get annoying at times. Sometimes, the Bride likes to say something to Carolyn just out of the blue, which can make it hard to listen to teachers and concentrate on her work in classes and can distract her when she's talking to her friends. Carolyn has recently formed a band called The Devil's Choir with her friends Krystal and Demalicia, of which she is the lead singer and lead guitar player. Monster Parents Carolyn's parents are a rather odd pair. Her father Andy is one of five Fallen Angels and the Prophet of the Black Veil Bride, the powerful goddess of darkness and the night. His brothers are Jake (The Mourner), Ashley (The Deviant), Jinxx (The Mystic), and CC (The Destroyer). All of the Fallen Angels have their own special ability. Jake can shoot black darts of poison out of his hands, Ashley has the power of fire, Jinxx creates illusions, and CC basically controls the weather, mostly thunder, earthquakes, hurricanes, blizzards; if it's destructive, he controls it. Andy's two powers are the screaming ability and the mental connection to the Bride that his daughter now possesses. He named her after an old friend of his, a mortician named Carolyn http://erondagirl.deviantart.com/gallery/?q=Carolyn#/d3jnctj. This Carolyn is a Outcast/Wild One, a cult of humans who worship the Black Veil Bride. Andy's wife, Juliet, is a normie known as the Dragonfly Queen, who at one time lived in a tower with her guardian Nikki in the Land of the Living Rock, the territory of an enemy of the Black Veil Bride called the Invasion. She met Andy when he and his brothers were getting ready to go to war with this enemy. One day, the Angels were flying high above the human world, and they saw millions of depressed and suicidal teenage normies. So, with the consent of their Goddess, the Fallen Angels formed a rock band called the Black Veil Brides, in an attempt to help show these teens that there is hope; a light to guide them through the dark tunnel of life, if you will. Together, they've made three full-length albums and one EP, and they've put out such amazing and inspiring songs like "Knives and Pens", "Set the World on Fire", "Carolyn" (dedicated to Carolyn), and "Saviour" (her personal favorite). Relationships Family Carolyn lives with her mother and father in the Temple of the Black Veil Bride. Sometimes, her uncles come to visit. Uncle Jinxx always brings his son Hex over. Friends She's friends with Krystal Killings, the daughter of Kristy Killings, a fellow fallen angel named Lexi Death, Madline Ravenswood, the daughter of Melanie Ravenswood, Demalicia Lover, the daugher of the Demolition Lovers, and Mason, a weeping angel. Hex Mystic is her cousin. She's also aquainted with Derreck Head, the son of Eddie T. Head. Enemies Carolyn doesn't like anyone who labels her or others as an "emo", "goth", or any other stereotypes. She feels that all students should be proud of who or what they are. Also, she's not fond of Cleo de Nile at all. She refers to her either as "O, Drama Queen of the Nile" or "Whoreshepsut". Not only does she label Carolyn emo and goth, but Cleo also calls her a 'pagan' (which Carolyn thinks is just crazy, seeing that Cleo is one herself) and has gone so far as to mock her family history and even the Black Veil Bride herself, and that makes Carolyn irrate. She gave Cleo an earful (literally) when she publicly made fun of her in the hallway one day. That was one screaming incident that shattered glass throughout the school building. Carolyn also doesn't get along well with Wilhelm Fear, the son of the leader of the organization F.E.A.R, another enemy of the Black Veil Bride. Romance Carolyn is going to the prom with her friend Mason. She's recently been feeling slightly deeper feelings toward him. Clothing Carolyn prefers the more hard-core heavy metal style with a touch of glam rock, just like her dad and uncles. Basic Carolyn's hair is in its usual style and with a silver bow and an orange star barrette in it. She wears a plain black T-shirt under a silver-studded red leather vest. All of her tops have holes torn in the back so her wings slip through without complications. She wears black skinny jeans that have slashes on the thighs, in the right knee, and down the sides of the legs. Over the jeans, she layers a silver-studded black skirt with two decorative silver belts around her waist and two criss-crossing silver-studded red leather straps and a red, orange, and black scarf with a flame print hanging from the skirt. The legs of the jeans are tucked into a pair of shiny black high-heeled cowboy boots. A flame orange scarf is tied around her right ankle. Black leather fingerless gloves with red pentagrams (they look like this =>http://profile.ak.fbcdn.net/hprofile-ak-snc4/187987_155793041215165_367506974_n.jpg) on the palms cover her hands. She wears a thick bangle bracelet on each wrist: the right one silver and the left black, and around her neck, she wears a tarnished silver chain with a cross hanging from it. She paints tiger-like stripes of black warpaint on her arms. Gloom Beach Carolyn's hair is tied into a messy side ponytail with a blood-red ribbon. The markings around her eyes cut down the glare of the sun, so she doesn't have to wear sunglasses. She wears a black bikini that's made of fabric covered with a layer of black fishnet. She has her black leather fingerless gloves on her hands. A dark gray sash is tied around her waist, and her sandals are black platforms with silver chains on them. Dawn of the Dance This is the only time that Carolyn agreed to get her hair done in an updo: a slightly messy bun with a few strands of hair hanging over the nape of her neck. She wears a strapless wedding-styled dress of black tulle and satin, long in the back and short in the front. White diamonds scatter upward from the hem. Under her dress, she wears distressed black tights and a white and black garter with a gold pentagram oranament (looks like the ones on her gloves, only in gold) on her right thigh. She adorns her hair with a tiny white diamond tiara with an attached translucent black veil that she either wears covering her right eye, pulled down over her face, or pulled back over her head. She wears her trademark black leather fingerless gloves, her cross necklace around her neck, and a pair of black high heels. Dead Tired Carolyn's hair is pulled back in a low ponytail to keep her hair out of her face. Her sleepwear consists of a lacy black satin nightdress with a pair of matching footie slippers. She also wears a blood-red eyemask. School's Out Carolyn's hair is in its usual tangled spikes. She wears a strapless black leather corset top with red ribbon lacing down the front and silver studs running up the sides. That's paired with a pair of tight black leather leggings and a pair of five-inch heeled thigh-high boots. Her jewelry includes her cross necklace, some silver bangles on both wrists, and a bat ring on her left ring finger. Dot Dead Gorgeous Carolyn's hair is sufficiently straightened into a emo/scene hairdo. She sports a knee-length black dress with red polka dots on it. She wears a pair of black leather boots with treaded rubber soles, black lacing up the front, two grommeted straps with large silver buckles at the calf, and a removeable two-row pryamid stud strap which hangs from one buckle on the left side and attaches to the other buckle on the opposite side. A string of black rosary-like beads with a gold pentacharm pendent hangs around her neck. On her right wrist, she wears a silver bracelet with a black-painted metal bat on it, and on the left, she wears two more bracelets: one a thick bangle with star-shaped holes in it and the other a black charm bracelet with linked brass knuckle shaped charms. Monster Idol Talent Show Carolyn's hair is in its usual style. She sports a black camisole top under a black leather jacket that has silver studs just about everywhere on it. She wears a pair of black leather biker pants, along with a silver belt with metal rings hanging from it. Threaded and knotted up and under the belt is her flame print scarf. Her black biker boots have red straps fastened with silver buckles, and she ties an orange scarf around her left ankle. Her usual fingerless leather gloves are replaced with black fingerless half-gloves that are dotted with black cone-shaped studs on the knuckles. Carolyn wears her black rosary beads. She tops off the outfit with an orange sequin bow in her hair. She sings the song Saviour by the Black Veil Brides, with musical accompaniment from her dad's band. Art Club Carolyn's hair is in its usual spikes and with two black, white poka dotted bows in it. She wears a black T-shirt with a silver pentagram in front of silver-lined gray angel wings on the front under a silver-studded flame orange leather vest. She pairs it with distressed charcoal-washed white skinny jeans and a pair of black leather strap boots that have silver grommets and buckles on the straps and silver chains with skull charms fastened to the buckles and draped across the backs of the heels. For jewelry, she wears a silver shot bead necklace with two dog tags, which have her dad's band's logo on them, hanging from it and a set of three rubber Black Veil Brides bracelets, two black and one white (these were some souviners that Carolyn got on one of her trips with Andy and the band). She wears her trademark leather gloves. She carries her sketchbook, a black spiral-bound notebook with red stitches on the cover. All Hallows Halloween For All Hallows Halloween, Carolyn dresses up as Queen Evelyn Black, a brave and beautiful warrior queen from an old Outcast/Wild Ones story who lost everything to the army of F.E.A.R, but through the guidance of the Black Veil Bride and her Fallen Angels, she is able to pick up the pieces of her shattered life and forms the Outcasts/Wild Ones. Carolyn's hair is in a high ponytail, with her bangs falling over her left eye. She wears a torn and tattered long skirted black dress, her black leather fingerless gloves, and a tiny silver tiara on her head. She is barefoot. Going down from her right eye, Carolyn wears a fake scar. Rockin' Ghouls Carolyn's hair is tied into a high ponytail on top of her head with a dark blue scrunchie, and her bangs are swept to the left side of her face and secured with a black star barrette. She wears a black and white striped T-shirt under a red spaghetti-strap cami top. A black leather jacket with the word "Priestess" printed in white capital letters on the back goes over them. Carolyn sports a red frilly skirt with a black tulle underskirt over black and white striped tights. A wide silver-studded black leather belt is buckled around her waist. She wears one fishnet armwarmer on her right arm, as well as her black leather gloves. A pair of knee-high black Converse-styled sneakers with red laces are her shoes of choice. Her rosary bead necklace hangs around her neck. Her guitar is a classic flying V shape and is painted black with red stars all over it. Pet Carolyn has a pet dragonfly named Buzz, one of the many her mother has charmed and tamed. Juliet gave him to her daughter as a gift for her 10th birthday. Skullette Carolyn's skullette is a skull with her eye and cheek markings, long hair in tangled spikes, and black bat-like wings behind it. Quotes "I'm not unholy. I'm just wretched 'and 'divine!" ''- Carolyn's catchphrase ''"Normal? Do you even know what 'normal' is, Whoreshepsut? A setting on a washing machine. No one wants to be that!" - Carolyn to Cleo when Cleo told her to get a 'normal life'; quoting her Uncle Ashley ''Hey, don't cry, sweetie. Everything will be alright. If nobody else wants to be your friend, then I will. I'll always be there for you." ''- Carolyn to Demalicia Lover; comforting her after Toralei Stripe taunted her and thus establishing their friendship Trivia *Carolyn's name is a combination of the Black Veil Brides song "Carolyn" and lead singer Andy Biersack's former stage name, Andy Six. *Because she's half Fallen Angel and half normie, Carolyn's wings are retractable. *Though she's sort of fond of alcohol, Carolyn is not an avid drinker. *Sometimes Carolyn likes to go with her father and uncles to the human world when their band is on tour, but according to Andy, she has to keep out of sight due to all the paparazzi that follow the band. One of the band members having a kid (and supposedly not married) would probably be pretty hot dirt to dig up on the band. *Her speaking and singing voice actress would be singer-songwriter and frontwoman for Evanescence Amy Lee. Her screaming voice actress would be Angela Gossow, the frontwoman of the screamo band Arch Enemy http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kY7mzX81HEU . *The Outcasts/Wild Ones treat both Carolyn's and Hex's birthdays like holidays, with great celebrations at the Gunsling Inn (Inn from erondagirl's story). *She loves to read and write poetry, sketch, and sing. *Carolyn's 'theme song' would definitely be Saviour by the Black Veil Brides. Gallery Tek50a1a38a193774238294.png|Carolyn's Gloom Beach outfit Tek50a0f61b0d2f66706472.png|Carolyn's Dead Tired outfit Tek50a2e48c56f916610350.png|Carolyn's Monster Idol Talent Show outfit Tek50a64bc4e0af89190666.png|Carolyn's Dawn of the Dance outfit Tek50a7ee626927d0825262.png|Carolyn's School's Out outfit Carolyn 002.jpg|Girlofice's drawing of Carolyn's Art Club outfit We all fall down sometimes.png|Carolyn's AHH costume (Carolyn Sixx's picture and Carolyn the Outcast ©erondagirl http://erondagirl.deviantart.com/art/Carolyn-Sixx-326764518) (picture 2 ©Black Veil Brides) (concept ©erondagirl's Fallen Angels fanfic http://erondagirl.deviantart.com/gallery/8206432) (Mason the weeping angel ©brittanymiller5 http://brittanymiller5.deviantart.com/) (Derreck Head ©AnaaosPedacos http://browse.deviantart.com/?q=Derreck+Head#/d52wwm8) Carolyn's Dot Dead Gorgeous Outfit ©limegreenscenequeen (All Hallows Halloween idea ©Qba016 http://qba016.deviantart.com/) Category:Girls Category:Girl OCs Category:Girl OC Category:Girl Characters Category:Girl OC's Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Girls Category:Original Characters Girls Category:Angels Category:Fallen Angels